


Unexpected Encounter

by Nekko, Simorail



Series: Encounters at the workplace [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Because plot, Cowgirl Position, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fluff and Smut, GP Nicole, Girl Penis, Humor if you squint, I got you fam xD, Nicole Haught Backstory, Nicole Haught Has a Penis, Nicole is a daddy, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, and some angst, and what not xDD, assistant!waverly, but close enough, jealosy sex, manager!nicole, some family drama as well, unfortunately not CEO and secretary woohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekko/pseuds/Nekko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simorail/pseuds/Simorail
Summary: Between work and family problems, Nicole is having a hard time showing Waverly how much she wants to give them a chance.Waverly is not happy when a certain employee is giving more than an acceptable amount of attention to her manager.How else would they clear the misunderstanding than claiming each other?ORThe second part of "Fortunately, an unfortunate encounter" in which Waverly is jealous and Nicole becomes a daddy.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Encounters at the workplace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709833
Comments: 17
Kudos: 251





	Unexpected Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> We came back, Earpers, with more of GP Nicole and some drama for your hungry souls.  
> If you haven't read the first part, we recommend to do so in order to better understand what is happening.  
> Since we got our S4 trailer, I figured it is only natural to show Nicole's fierce side in this sequel and it won't seem so OOC, therefore don't throw tomatoes. xD  
> We all know Waverly is a force to be reckoned so I don't need to explain any further. :P  
> A round of applause for our beta readers!!!  
> Nothing left to say than enjoy your reading!

Nicole’s phone rang the moment she stepped forward to kiss Waverly goodnight.

“Damn it! Sorry about it. I have to take this.”

The brunette nodded and gestured for her to go for it. She watched as the manager put some distance between them as she talked to her parents while she reapplied some chapstick, just in case she might need more.

“Yes mom, I haven’t forgotten… I know. I will be there… Tell dad I said hi… Okay, good… Love you too! Bye!” was what the small girl picked up from the conversation after she was done.

Nicole hung up the phone and returned to Waverly with a few small steps, a dimpled smile on her face. “Sorry again. They wouldn’t have let me hear the end of it if I missed their call.”

“Everything all right?” asked the assistant as she grabbed the lapels of the redhead’s jacket.

“Yes. My parents felt like they had to remind me I have to show up to some family dinner they insist on having every month or so. This time my aunt will be there too.” Nicole rolled her eyes while placing her hands on the younger girl’s waist. “Where were we?”

“I believe you were about to tell me something,” Waverly said, feigning innocence but her body betrayed her as she pulled the redhead closer to her.

“Oh, is that so?” She decided to play along for a moment before leaning in to kiss the brunette. The kiss was a long one, but soft like a promise for many more to come soon. When they parted, the manager connected their foreheads and whispered, “You have my number; we can talk later about that date I promised you.”

Waverly felt like she was on cloud nine, excited and all giddy inside knowing that soon she would be able to have the redhead all for herself. She closed the distance between them and kissed again, this time with a hunger that only showed how eager she was for that time to come. Nicole pressed the brunette even more into her as neither of them wanted the kiss to end. That only meant they had to go their separate ways.

Unfortunately, the older girl slowed the pace and ended it with a sweet kiss on her assistant’s nose as her cute pout appeared.

“Stop that. It’s not fair play!”

“I never agreed to play fair,” the brunette grinned.

“True. Still, I have to go to work early tomorrow. The new recruits for our big project need my help to get them familiarized with what we’ve been doing up until now.”

“Alright. I’ll see you later.”

“Goodnight, Waverly!” She kissed her one last time before leaving her at the entrance in front of her block.

×××××××××××××××××

The rest of the week went by quickly as the girls were very busy. Nicole asked Waverly to be discreet with her display of affection while they were working. In all honesty, the redhead was more distracted than anything else, which is why she insisted on that matter the moment she saw Waverly’s cleavage exposed with more purpose in front of the redhead whenever she saw the opportunity.

Eliza made sure to update both girls on every single new person that would play a huge part in supporting the new big project the company was working on. They all had great results and one even had a recommendation from Darren. This woman, Jolene, worked at their main rival company that she left because they did not recognize her merits. ‘ _Make sure to make her feel welcomed’_ said Darren in a meeting with Nicole.

That she did. She paid a little bit of extra attention to her and in exchange she did the same to the redhead. Only that wasn’t something Waverly took too well. The woman with long black hair was shamelessly flirting with Nicole and you had to be basically blind and deaf not to notice. She would touch her arm and lean closer towards the manager in her chair during meetings. Not only that, but she thought it is appropriate to kiss her on the cheek at the beginning of every day.

It was excruciating to watch for the brunette. Even more now that the redhead had told her they had to be subtle. The thing was, they had so much work to do that they would barely see each other outside meeting rooms. Waverly thought that was horrible considering the fact that they shared the same office. _How in the world did this happen?_

By the end of the day that Friday, Nicole entered the common square of their team to finish some boring but necessary paperwork. Her assistant sat at her desk, absentmindedly reading through some documents herself, thinking that she was just paranoid and that she and the redhead had something more than an affair while stuck in the elevator. They had to have _something_ . _Right?_

“God, I’m starting to think that this day won’t ever end,” the manager said with a groan.

“Tell me about it,” the younger girl sighed.

Nicole briefly shot a look her way. It was uncommon for her assistant to be distant, especially after their _rendezvous_ earlier that week. She didn’t pay it much mind, though. She thought she knew why the brunette acted like that. She took her black jacket off and placed it on her chair before making her way towards Waverly.

The younger woman finally raised her head when she felt her desk shake a bit. She saw Nicole half-standing, half-leaning into it with a soft smile plastered on her face.

“Hey!” her voice was low and caring. “I know we haven’t had much time to talk these days, but don’t worry. I haven’t forgotten about our date,” said the redhead, tilting her head and placing a hand in Waverly’s, a hip resting on her desk.

At the mention of their upcoming date, the assistant couldn’t help but smile herself.

“I am looking forward to it. Are you free this weekend?”

“Sorry, I have to leave tonight and have dinner with my family. They want me to linger until Sunday night,” answered Nicole, playing with Waverly’s fingers.

“That’s okay.” The brunette was visibly disappointed but she couldn’t help but smile when she saw the redhead felt just as bad as she did that they had to wait a bit longer.

“I’ll drive you home after we are finished here, how does that sound?” said the redhead in a sweet tone.

“Music to my ears.”

Half an hour later they stood once again in front of Waverly’s block, sharing a searing kiss.

“What do you think about Wednesday? After work we could go for dinner if you feel like it,” asked the redhead in the crook of the assistant’s neck.

“Any day works for me,” she breathed as Nicole was kissing her close to her ear. She bit her lip before continuing. “I would invite you upstairs for coffee, but you have to leave soon.” 

Nicole tilted her head in order to kiss the young woman again. “Ughh, don’t do this. I feel bad enough that I can’t spend my time with you this weekend.” They both smiled at the manager’s confession and kissed again. “I’ll text you when I get there, is that okay?”

“You better.”

They said their goodbyes and after that Nicole made her way back to the car and towards her parents’ place.

×××××××××××××××××

Nicole kept her promise and messaged Waverly the moment she parked in front of the villa. Her parents were always high maintenance and always aspired for the best. The difference between them and the redhead was that they were willing to sacrifice almost everything in order to get whatever they wanted. Her mother, for instance, wouldn’t even bat an eyelash at the concept of a moral code when it came to business. She would say “in love and in war everything is allowed”, only it applied to every aspect of her life.

The redhead’s father wasn’t that bad. If anything, he was her anchor, the bridge between Rachel Haught and Nicole. They worked well together, but their mentality wasn’t that different. They had got married, after all. Nicole would never understand from whom she got her personality, though. She had never met her grandparents and never really bothered to ask about either maternal or paternal ones. She liked to think that she was her own person and that she worked her whole life to become what she was today.

That night at the very least she hoped she wouldn’t be in the spotlight since her aunt and her new husband – hence Nicole’s step-uncle – would be present as well. All she knew about him was that he was married before as well and he wasn’t the type to remain single for too long. It was like he had a bet with himself that he would get married again in less than 24 hours. _Almost like a Vegas wedding, only ten times fancier. Lonely rich people..._

Nicole stepped into the house and was greeted by her sister-in-law with a warm hug.

“Nice to see you again, Nicole! Your parents were in the kitchen a few moments ago and the others are in the living room. Your brother thought you wouldn’t show up after last time,” said Christine in a whisper before ending the hug. ”Let me take your coat.”

“Thank you, but I could have done that myself. I come here often enough so I won’t be treated like a guest.” 

They laughed and then resumed their conversation.

“Well, it’s not like you live here anymore and since Austin and I decided to stay here for a while after our wedding, it comes as a reflex now.” Christine gestured toward the living room and they started walking.

“I can’t believe you accepted, though. I don’t think I would last more than a week with my parents in the same house anymore.” The manager grimaced at the thought.

She opened the door and was greeted by her brother and father the same way Christine had just a few moments before. It looked like her aunt and uncle weren’t there yet, so she went to the kitchen to let her mother know she was there. When she entered the room, she could smell the aroma of the steak coming from the oven and the fog that the boiled water made into which some potatoes would find their way soon.

Nicole kissed her mother’s cheeks and politely asked her how she had been in the past month. She’d say it was okay, things went smoothly at their company, but the manager knew that only meant nothing really changed and that’s what she feared the most. She quit working for the family’s business a year after her parents suggested it for the same reason she had barely agreed to come to that dinner in the first place. Nicole and her parents just wouldn’t see eye to eye in many regards, so it was safe to say the best option was living and doing things her way.

It only took thirty more minutes for the others to make their appearance, but they all were taken by surprise – or so it seemed at the moment – when Nicole’s new uncle came with his 26 year old daughter as well.

“Hi, sis! Welcome, Jermiah! Who is this stunning young lady you brought?” asked Michael Haught.

“It’s good to finally meet you all! This is my daughter, Jolene,” answered the tall, broad man.

Nicole kept her cool, introducing herself to Jermiah after all the others did and greeted Jolene in a calm manner. The raven-haired woman felt a bit uncomfortable and didn’t kiss Nicole on the cheek like she made a habit of doing at work. It was a bit awkward if you asked the redhead, but they did alright not to raise much suspicion. Little did they know Nicole’s mother’s plan, however, when she toasted later at dinner.

The chat was mostly conducted by Rachel and Jermiah, from time to time the others adding a few comments here and there. When getting to know him bored Nicole’s mom, she directed her attention to his daughter.

“Jolene, dear, you are the definition of beauty.”

The young woman blushed a bit at the comment and nodded. Nicole begged to disagree, thinking of a certain brunette with hazel eyes that fit that description better. She was too infatuated with Waverly to observe Jolene’s features as she would normally do. She took a look at her and hummed discreetly. She had to admit the woman was indeed beautiful, but she would never try something with her since she wasn’t really her type. Especially now that they were basically family.

“I remember Jermiah telling me about this new job you have got recently. Mind telling me a bit about it?”

Nicole raised her head at the sound of her mother’s tone. She knew she was up to something.

“It’s nothing big, really. I thought it would take some time to get used to it since not every company works the same way, but Nicole helped me settle in well, actually. I have to say, I was surprised when I found out tonight that my manager is also my cousin,” she said bashfully.

“Are you telling me you are co-workers now? That’s fantastic!” Rachel exclaimed. “How’s our dear Nicole at work? She never talks much about it.”

“She’s brilliant, really!” she genuinely smiled. “Everyone respects her and admires her from what I’ve seen. The director was very excited for us to work together and spoke of her like she is a big deal there. Obviously, she more than proved it since I feel very comfortable already,” the raven-haired woman commented before taking another bite of her food.

Nicole grinned when she saw how surprised her mother was.

“I am so glad to hear that, Jolene. It is not just me, though. The whole team and every single person in the company are very open and easy to work with. Most of us are good friends and so it makes our jobs even more enjoyable. When people are happy and motivated, it drives them to do even better! This is what everything should be about,” the redhead added pointedly.

Rachel Haught studied her daughter for a brief moment before going back to chatting with her husband and later, rising from her seat to start cleaning up the table. Austin did the same and stopped his mother.

“It’s okay, mom, Cole and I can do it. Stay here and entertain our guests.” 

And with that they made their way around the table to take everyone’s plates and went directly to the kitchen. Nicole looked her brother’s way and smirked.

“Is this how much you hate this dinner that you’re willingly offering to clean?” asked the manager, making eye contact with her younger sibling.

“That too,” he grinned back. “You do realize our mother was basically fuming, right? You did it on purpose,” he laughed good naturedly.

“I know, which is exactly why I did it. I saw the opportunity and I took it. It’s not every day I get the chance to team up against her and her narrow-minded work code.” She put the plates in the dishwasher as she spoke. “Plus, she won’t be able to say shit in front of Jermiah since it would cause a scene.”

“Yeah. You would think she would shut up in order to spare herself the shame of showing her idiotic mindset, but no – she only wants to avoid another fight in front of her new brother-in-law,” he sighed.

“I still can’t believe you haven’t left yet. How are you holding up?” Nicole asked with her eyebrows raised at her brother. 

“I’m fine. I do what I always did with her; I nod at whatever she says and I still do things my way,” Austin chuckled. 

“Well, I’ll be damned.” They laughed again. “Some things never change.”

Nicole went back into the living room to take what remained of the steak and tableware to the kitchen. When she entered the room, everyone fell silent for a moment before she heard Rachel telling her to finish up her task and come back to the table with her brother. The older sibling said it wouldn’t take long and disappeared quickly back into the hall leading back to the kitchen. She met Austin again near the sink and told him about the weird feeling she had.

“I think our mother is planning something shady again.”

“Why is that?” Austin asked seriously, as he rinsed a plate in the sink. 

“Well, it is hard not to think that when the whole room falls silent when you enter,” Nicole explained as she paced around in the kitchen, thinking about what her mother would do this time. 

“Right. Christine will tell me if something’s up,” Austin said as he was done with the plate and turned to his sister. 

“She wasn’t there, though,” Nicole remembered.

“Maybe she went to the bathroom. Damn it. I should have known better than to assume our mother would make that mistake,” he sighed a little defeated. 

“That’s okay. She is all about attention. Rachel Haught won’t resist for too long until she has to congratulate herself for a job well done.” They both laughed at Nicole’s remark and finished cleaning the last of the dishes.

They came back into the living room shortly after to find Christine back at the table as well.

When they finally resumed their seats, their father started: “Nice of you to rejoin us.”

He seemed to have more to say, but his wife was very eager to speak in his place.

“I have an announcement to make now that everyone is here. Michael and I decided that soon we want to retire and enjoy our lives for the rest of the days we have.” Everybody was intrigued but remained silent as Rachel went on with her speech. “We’re tired and since recently we discovered that Nicole is at least dating someone, it is safe to say that soon she will marry and can take over with her brother,” she added before she sipped from her glass of wine.

“Mother, not this again. I won’t marry someone just because you think it is a must to run a company. Plus, I never agreed I want to take over the family business.” Nicole gritted her teeth.

“This is nonsense, Nicole,” she said with a hardened face. “We talked countless times about it-“

“And countless times I have told you this is not how things work,” Nicole said barely containing her anger, trying to get her point through once and for all. “You just keep repeating the same things to me, thinking that someday I’ll relent just so I can have some peace and so you can have it your way. Surprise, surprise, it is not going to work. Not now, not ever!” 

“We both know I can’t accept that Nicole. Do we have to go over and over again why this is necessary?” her mother asked with clear annoyance.

“We will go over and over again as many times as it takes you to understand I am not interested. Also, I would appreciate it if you would stop sniffing around in an attempt to find out if I am dating or not. Whether I do it or not it is none of your business and you can’t control that.” She paused to read her mother’s expression. When she smirked, Nicole was what she was about to ask wasn’t true. “You didn’t do it, right?”

“I only spoke with our partner’s daughter and she wouldn’t mind giving it a try with you. It’s not like I arranged your marriage, hon,” her mother explained, visibly proud of herself.

“You made it sound differently last time I came for dinner,” Nicole remarked mockingly.

“How about we eat some dessert?” Christine tried to break the tension.

“Fuck dessert, I am done here. You better back off if you care about ever hearing from me,” Nicole stood from the table, having heard enough of her mother's nonsense.

Nicole took her jacket, put her shoes on and left faster than you could say “marriage”.

×××××××××××××××××

The rest of the weekend went on smoothly. She called Christine and Austin to apologize for leaving again. She asked them what happened after her _dramatic exit_ , as her brother would call it, and found out Jermiah liked her guts. Her aunt was used to it, though. Either way, she didn’t care at all about their opinion on the matter. She only had to make sure Jolene wouldn’t start talking about her personal affairs outside of work. She’d rather have her co-workers talk about her love life than her family problems.

She talked to Waverly the next day for some time before telling her that she was free now. She was disappointed, however, when the brunette said she had made plans with her sister and that she would cancel if she could, but it was important. She decided to do some chores and start planning for the date she had promised the irresistible woman that was her assistant. _My God, she just screams sex appeal._

Dating was such a foreign concept to her. She used to be good with the ladies. As the time passed, her priorities changed. She focused a lot on her career more with every girl she dated and at some point she just gave up altogether. She didn’t feel like she had to entertain their needs. Most of them were ‘attention whores’, as her brother would call them, but really Nicole knew he just took her side. She was well aware she would stop spending too much time with them. Now she thought she just wasn’t invested in them and easily lost her interest. The job was her excuse for not being able to commit.

She did just fine for some time without the unnecessary drama a relationship brought into her life. Now things felt different. If Nicole was honest with herself, she knew that eventually she would have relented even without the incident in the elevator with Waverly. Who wouldn’t, really? Waverly was a force to be reckoned and those who underestimated her had a big storm coming. The redhead would never dream of resisting her anymore and she was willing to take a chance with the young woman, even if that meant she would risk making Waverly uncomfortable at work. That thought only made her swear she would do everything in her power to prevent it from happening.

_Cool it, Haught. We still have to go on our first date._

×××××××××××××××××

Monday couldn’t come fast enough for Nicole’s liking. She was eager to see Waverly and tell her about her ideas for their date. She was also a bit nervous about the talk she had to have with Jolene and make sure that what happened that weekend would remain between them. Now that she was stepping out of the elevator to her floor, the manager tried her best to keep her cool while making her way towards her office. She greeted her co-workers as she went past them and the transparent cubicles that kept them separated.

Her smile got bigger when she saw the brunette putting her coat onto the hanger close to the opposite wall of her assistant’s desk once inside their office. _Good Lord._ Waverly’s attire that day made the redhead shiver just from looking. She found it especially sexy how the red skirt hugged the younger woman’s waist and the first two buttons of her white polka dot shirt made sure to reveal her tanned collarbone and a bit of her upper boobs. Nicole felt warmer than she should have. _It has only been a few days, damn it. Stop being so thirsty!_ She did try to rationalize, but her body had a mind on its own.

Getting closer to her assistant, she made sure to not startle her when she greeted her, her lips very close to her ears.

“Good morning, Waves!” whispered the redhead.

Waverly gasped at the sudden feeling of Nicole’s breath on her skin before she answered her boss.

“It is good indeed!” she smiled and turned around to put her hands on her shoulders. “Looking good today,” observed the brunette as she took in the tight dark blue suit and simple white blouse Nicole was sporting that day. The manager gulped as she felt her assistant’s hands explore her chest and arms, finally stopping at her wrists and interlacing their fingers together; all the while they kept eye contact.

“Thank you! I could never compare to you though.” She winked at the brunette then raised one hand to kiss Waverly’s knuckles.

“Charmer, aren’t you?” the young woman asked as she got closer to the redhead after her kissed hand was back down beside their bodies.

“I try.” Nicole smiled a goofy smile, looking at the ceiling then back at the girl in front of her.

“Well, it’s working.”

The assistant took another step closer so her toes touched Nicole’s, ready to initiate a kiss when they heard people starting to greet each other outside their office. She huffed her disappointment when the redhead took a few steps back, missing the contact that was lost with that action. She put on her best pout, hoping that this would make the manager give in and at least give her a short peck. It didn’t work.

“I am glad, but it will have to wait. We have to be discreet, remember?” the older woman asked as she stripped out of her jacket which allowed her to pull the sleeves of her blouse higher up her arms. She was nervous to tell the brunette her plan for their date and wanted to make sure that Waverly knew she was serious about giving them a try.

“How can I forget?” Nicole’s assistant rolled her eyes and made her way to her own desk and turned on her laptop and tablet.

She noticed the manager’s serious look and raised her eyebrows at the change of her expression. She knew Nicole had something to say so she stayed quiet and let the redhead gather her thoughts.

“We need to talk about something important today,” Nicole said, fidgeting in her chair.

If Waverly had learned anything throughout her dating experience it was that this particular sentence can never be a good thing. That godforsaken phrase was doomed and meant to bring bad news. Her features visibly hardened and her muscles that were once relaxed went tense in five seconds flat. She was ready to verbalize her concern when a knock was heard by both of them. They turned their heads to see Jolene standing in the door frame, her head peeking inside to make sure she was not interrupting them.

“Come in! You don’t have to knock. That’s why the door is open,” stated the redhead.

Waverly cursed Nicole’s rule in that moment. _Of all times she could have shown up..._

“Good morning, Nicole! Waverly!” The brunette gave her a nod in acknowledgement. Jolene graced her with a small smile before continuing. “I am here to ask for some help regarding the last six months’ sales report that might help us predict the future demand,” she announced with her best poker face.

“Isn’t Lonnie available to help you with that?” The manager put her hands on each side of her temple, thinking it was too early for these kinds of problems.

“He’s not here yet,” the raven-haired woman answered.

“I’ll call him and make sure he’s alright. I haven’t received any message from him this morning so I don’t know if he needed the day off.” Nicole sighed and picked her phone, ready to make the call. Jolene hummed and was about to head out before she heard her cousin calling after her. “Wait a bit!” She turned around and made eye contact with her new family member. “I was hoping we could get lunch together today and talk. Is that okay?” she said with somewhat hopeful eyes.

Waverly observed the whole interaction and she didn’t like what she saw. She especially didn’t like the thought of Nicole asking Jolene with almost pleading eyes to have lunch with her. The redhead never asked to do that with Waverly and certainly never asked her to do anything in that manner. She didn’t like the feeling of jealousy but she just couldn’t shake that feeling away. Not even a week since Jolene had made her appearance and she seemed to have made Nicole forget about their... something?

“It’s okay, no problem,” accepted the new co-worker. She excused herself and left to start working on another assignment.

The manager quickly made her phone call and announced that Lonnie is running late. Before Waverly could even think about saying something to Nicole, she asked the young woman to prepare their notes before their 10 AM meeting began so the redhead could leave the office to help Jolene. Once again, the assistant felt the green devil creeping around the corner with no good reason.

The feeling of being used and tossed out wasn’t new to Waverly. The small woman had been the victim of a few heartbreaks from the past and every time it happened, she swore she wouldn’t let herself fall so easily. This is not who she was however. Once she felt that someone is special to her, there was no turning back. She would care for that certain someone for as long as she would breathe. 

How is it different now?

She could feel that Nicole was not only special, but she was also looking at the brunette like she was special. Never in a million years would she have thought how bitter she would feel from the mere little attention she was given, even though it was only normal to assist or guide others. After all, they were at work. But about their free time? The redhead certainly could have made an effort, right?

_Fudge nuggets!_ She knew deep down that the manager didn’t owe her anything; she knew she was being possessive; she even knew that Nicole wasn’t hers by any means so why was she feeling so... betrayed? Maybe Nicole changed her mind or maybe it was just what it was; plain sex and no feelings except of lust and desire. The assistant truly hoped that wasn't the case.

×××××××××××××××××

The meeting with the whole team of the project they worked on went smoothly; the reports they all brought only gave them the results they were looking for. It was close to 1 PM when they all went out to eat in the cafeteria across the street. Nicole found Jolene in her cubicle the same moment she was about to put on her coat. With caution, she approached her and asked her to go somewhere else more private.

A few minutes later, they found themselves in a diner a few blocks away. Nicole was a gentlewoman all the way there, opening the door to helping Jolene get settled in her seat. After the waiter took their order, they discussed work for a bit and Jolene thanked Nicole again for her help that morning. Without another delay, the redhead began talking about the real reason she had asked Jolene to join her for lunch.

“I am sorry I had to drag you here. I was hoping I could talk about last Friday night,” she started. “I am a private person, Jolene. I don’t want my personal life to affect my image at the workplace and I don’t like entertaining people that way either. I would appreciate it if you could keep what happened at dinner to yourself.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t have said anything anyway, whether we had this talk or not,” the raven haired woman announced. After a short pause, she continued. “I also want to apologize.”

“Why are you apologizing?” The manager raised her eyebrows in question.

“If I knew we were cousins, I wouldn’t have flirted with you in the first place.” Jolene made sure to convey how sorry she was. “I genuinely like you, but I also know it wasn’t right to hit on my manager. Still, the heart wants what it wants, I guess.” She tried for a smile, hoping the confession wouldn’t be received in a bad way.

“I am sorry, I didn’t even realize you were doing that. I sometimes lose sight of other things when I am working. Some people even tease me that I am in the zone,” Nicole said jokingly.

She didn’t want to make things awkward, even though she felt like that. Just a tiny bit. She was too preoccupied with a certain brunette to notice Jolene’s advances.

“Don’t worry. People even said you might be dating someone else, but I am not one to listen to gossip.” She waved her hand in dismissal. Nicole’s expression changed to one of disbelief. “Yeah, even your mother knew about it. When you were gone, she said how she’s friends with one of the managers in the IT department.” She laughed. “Stories about our best manager are spilled that far in the company apparently.”

“Damn it. I don’t even know why it is so interesting to people if I am dating or not,” she sighed. “It’s like they don’t have a TV at home to watch the news or some soap operas to feed themselves with a daily dose of unnecessary drama.”

“I know. Most of them are curious to know if the most wanted person in this department finally started dating somebody working in our company. The others are just jealous you didn’t pick them.” Jolene grinned.

Nicole put her head in her hands and let out a giggle to mask her rosy cheeks. She didn’t know she was _that wanted_. “I see. Usually, I am against the idea of dating a coworker. I am glad we could talk though.” Nicole lowered her voice. “This is the last thing I wanted to get out, but it is better than them knowing about my family.”

The raven-haired woman was surprised her cousin had smoothly admitted the rumors were true. The waiter came back with their food and immediately after that, Jolene resumed their conversation.

“Also, your mother asked me to find out who is the lucky girl you are dating. Her friend in the company somehow knows you are very enamored with her,” she confessed while taking a spoon in one hand and a fork in the other to enjoy her pasta.

“What? How?” Nicole stopped eating her food.

“She didn’t tell me, but she was very confident she was right.” Jolene eyed the redhead with purpose. “Is she right?”

“It is too soon to tell for sure.” Nicole took a bite of her meal. “I am guessing you’re siding with me since you are telling me this.” She smoothly changed the subject since she didn’t want to think about her attraction for Waverly, knowing too well she was a sucker for the brunette already.

“I do. I don’t like playing detective. Also, she doesn’t seem to have a healthy mentality about many aspects and I don't wanna be part of her “great plan” to make you take over her company.”

“I appreciate it. Lunch is on me by the way.”

“Okay, but next time I will be the one to pay.” She smiled. Nicole smiled back while chewing some fries and hummed as if to confirm she would like there to be a next time. Jolene was encouraged by the reaction and continued. “We should do this from time to time. I enjoy your company.”

“Sounds good to me,” the redhead returned the smile after swallowing her food.

×××××××××××××××××

Waverly was fuming. She could barely concentrate the rest of the day when she saw Nicole leaving the company’s building with Jolene. She was not the type to be jealous. Hell no. She was strong, confident and smart. The thing is, she was only human and that was why she felt the way she did. Ever since she was young, she knew she could have anything if she worked hard enough. If she was ambitious, she could reach the highest grounds some people could barely dream about. But in that moment, she realized this was something that was out of her reach. It wasn’t something she could control.

She watched them silently making their way to a street she knew was usually taken by people searching for a restaurant. _They wanted privacy_. She cursed them in her head. At least, that’s what she thought when a second later she heard her co-worker, Rosita Bustillos, ask her a question.

“What do you mean by ‘shit tickets’?”

The latina woman waved her hand in front of Waverly’s hand to try and get her attention back to their conversation.

“Oh umm… Sorry, I was thinking about the reviews some clients left on our website.” She tried to save herself. “What did you say again?”

Their talk was resumed as they entered the cafeteria and ate their lunch, Waverly being present enough to not raise any more suspicion about her thoughts.

Things got worse when Nicole would stop chatting with Jolene and genuinely smile at whatever the dark-haired woman would say after their lunch break. While trying to focus on her work, Waverly could see in the corner of the room that Nicole smiled to herself and seemed so happy with herself. Smug, even. If she wasn’t so distracted by the green devil, she would find the redhead very beautiful. _Sexy_. She managed to finish writing her daily report and went to the bathroom, trying to clear her head. She gave herself a pep talk, told herself that nobody was worth her trouble if they didn’t show the same interest, that nobody was worth the heartbreak when they didn’t even have feelings for her, and that nobody deserved her attention if her attention wasn’t desired.

_Who am I kidding?_ She asked herself at 8PM after a long day of work when she entered her office and saw the redhead sort through some papers, the same day she had said not to get involved anymore with Nicole, the same day she had seen Jolene and the older woman leave together to “eat lunch”. The manager made it even harder when she stretched her arms and her neck in a certain way that made her muscles ripple beneath her white blouse. The setting sun made her hair look more attractive than ever and she cursed herself for the way she fell into the canyon of desire.

With five long strides, she found herself in front of her manager, pulling her chair a few inches away from her desk and straddling Nicole’s lap. The older woman barely had a chance to react when she felt the weight of the brunette, kissing her with passion. She reacted accordingly, even though she did not know what had triggered this reaction from her assistant. She enjoyed the feeling of Waverly’s center grinding on her thighs, making contact with her cock that hardened by the second. She cupped Waverly’s ass, encouraging her to do it faster.

They did that for a minute before the assistant broke their kiss to look down at Nicole’s belt and unbuckle it. Nicole nodded, kissing the younger woman’s neck as Waverly let her cock out of her boxers and started stroking it.

“Fuck... What’s gotten into you, Waves?” the redhead breathed, looking up at Waverly.

“Shut up!” She kissed Nicole while never stopping her ministrations.

Her assistant was demanding her attention and she couldn’t say no to her, even though she knew they shouldn’t do this in the office. The redhead started to unbutton Waverly’s shirt with such an urgency that she couldn’t believe she was the same composed person she prided herself she was a few minutes ago. She could barely even start to think about stopping when she felt Waverly pulling her red skirt up in order to give Nicole’s shaft easy access to her center. 

While the brunette moved her barely-there panties aside and positioned herself above the cock that was leaking precum, the manager unclasped the younger girl’s bra and cupped her beautiful breasts, gently playing with them. Waverly eased herself down onto Nicole’s cock once she found a comfortable position in her lover’s office chair that thankfully had small armrests and permitted her legs to stay on each side of the redhead’s lap. They both groaned once the brunette had the whole length inside of her.

“You’re so tight, Waves,” said the manager. Waverly was breathing hard from her effort to fuck Nicole’s cock once she started to move. Their rhythm was slow, but powerful as the older woman started to meet her lover’s moves halfway. “Such a good girl,” she grunted. Waverly whined after hearing her lover praise her. _Shit, that’s new._

The tension they both felt was inexplicable to the lust-filled women. The _oh_ so sweet friction between them almost brought them to the edge. Waverly wanted to prolong it, but she could not do that any longer. As she fought her own body to resist for a few more moments, she could also feel Nicole’s cock throb inside her with every move they made, chasing the ultimate bliss. They found themselves spent on the redhead’s chair, panting and clinging to each other.

However, the brunette did not stop her pistoning and Nicole’s grunt made Waverly grin as she came a second time in a span of a minute. Before snapping again, Waverly moaned a strangled “Mine!” that the manager almost missed. She wondered what was Waverly thinking, feeling the need to have her way with her like that all of a sudden. She didn’t mind, though; belonging to her assistant was something she realized soon after their last adventure. She almost felt smug knowing she was desired by the younger woman that much.

On the other hand, Waverly felt a bit embarrassed by her slip just a few moments ago. She liked making a point, but expressing it like that was rare. That was actually the second time she had done so and she was surprised. Breathing heavily, she put her head on the older woman’s shoulder to rest after their mind-blowing rendezvous. Nicole didn’t let her mind wander for too long as she was eager to find out what had gotten into her.

“Not that I’m complaining but…” she said, her chest heaving and falling fast from their quite enjoyable encounter. “I thought you would like to have dinner with me before doing this again.” She smiled her signature dimpled smile, gesturing with her hands to where their bodies were joined.

“I couldn’t wait around and see how somebody took you right from under my nose.” Waverly played with some of the redhead’s baby hairs at the back of her neck, still feeling the cock pulsing inside her. She felt a bit nervous since they weren’t busy boning each other, an excuse to mask her true feelings, but didn’t let it show. “I had to remind you that I’m not to be played with.”

“What do you mean?” Nicole asked in the brunette’s hair, hugging her tight now that she had gained her strength back.

“Do you think I haven’t noticed Jolene hitting on you? Touching you, kissing your cheek and basically being all over you since she started working here?” The assistant nuzzled her nose into the older woman’s neck.

“What?!” Nicole snorted after Waverly’s question. Before she could say one more word, Waverly ended the hug and looked into her eyes with a sheepish expression that erased the redhead’s smile immediately and her features softened at the vulnerability she saw.

“You don’t have to give me some stupid excuses, okay? I know that you don’t owe me anything, we aren’t even dating, but can you blame me for not wanting something more after all these months of circling each other? Then some girl comes into the picture and-“

“Waves!” she stopped the younger girl from rambling.

“What?” Waverly became visibly exasperated.

“Jolene is my cousin,” Nicole laughed.

“You’re kidding, right?” The brunette had ‘skeptical’ written all over her face.

“No. I found out this weekend. Remember that family dinner I had last Friday?” Waverly nodded. “My aunt remarried and my uncle wanted to bring his only child for us to meet.”Nicole raised her eyebrows, waiting for the brunette to make the connection. She could literally see the moment it happened and snickered while imagining some wheels spinning. "I was a bit surprised myself to be quite honest."

That was an understatement. She could totally relate to Waverly’s reaction if she was honest with herself. After a moment, she gathered her thoughts and then tried to play it cool.

“What are the odds, right? It’s probably a one in a million chance, but it is true. We had lunch today to talk about some things that happened that evening. I could tell you all about it Wednesday night if you want.”

“What’s Wednesday night?”

“Our date.” She grinned.

“Is that so?” Waverly smiled back, relieved to know the redhead wasn’t messing with her. She kissed her again, this time the pace being a moderate one. She could still feel the redhead’s shaft inside her and she clamped down, making Nicole jump in her seat. 

“Waves!” Nicole rasped between kisses in a warning. “Don’t start something that’s too risky to finish again.”

“Nobody is here.” She started a slow circling motion on the manager’s cock with a knowing grin. “Don’t tell me it doesn’t turn you on like crazy- aghh!” She moaned and started to move up and down. “-it didn’t seem to bother you 15 minutes ago.”

Nicole felt dizzy, her head felt light from the pleasure the brunette gave her and also so transfixed by the incredible view in front of her: boobs bouncing in her face as Waverly went up and down her shaft, her mouth agape to help her get more air in her lungs. The younger girl kept eye contact, taunting the older woman to take control over her body. Nicole didn’t hesitate.

“I know I told you that you’re a good girl-“ She exhaled after a particular hard slam. “-but right now you are being naughty.” She stopped the brunette and snaked her hand under the assistant’s thighs in order to lift them both up and put Waverly on her desk. “You need to be taught some discipline.”

A new coat of slickness made its appearance at the redhead’s act of dominance and Waverly was sure she was about to have her world rocked. Nicole was eager to show her who was in charge and had a smirk on her face as she progressed with her task to lower the brunette on top of her writing table. She didn’t bother shoving the few papers scattered on it and made sure her lover was delicately placed in the middle of it since she was sure she would be writhing in just a few moments. Once in position, the manager took a moment to take in her new scenery.

It was divine.

There were no better words to describe the beautiful woman in front of her. She was more than a fine painting, more complex than any statue and more enigmatic than a thousand novels combined. The small woman transcended art itself for Nicole was sure she was the Goddess from which everything alluring and elegant was created. She was… everything.

And Nicole had her for herself. She’d be damned if she was ever letting her go.

Waverly was panting from the anticipation. Seeing her lover’s gaze on her and her smile with such devotion set her body on fire. A few seconds later, Nicole started to wander with her fingers on the skin of her thighs and stomach, caressing it for the first time and she wished it wouldn't be the last.

After a few more lingering touches the redhead unexpectedly pulled out of her, eliciting a whimper from her lips. But before she could complain Nicole’s lips were on hers, kissing her lazily. One of the redhead’s hands sneaked down between their bodies to her cock and palmed herself to bring the tip to Waverly’s hard clit. She swallowed Waverly’s moans as she started to slowly thrust with her hips, dragging her cock through the brunette’s folds at a maddening pace.

“Nicole…” Waverly moaned after she broke the kiss and nuzzled her face into Nicole’s neck while she tried to angle her hips. “Please, can you, inside…” 

“I don’t know, Waverly,” Nicole panted as she continued the torturous pace with her hips, now leaning on her elbows on either side of Waverly’s head. “Do you think you deserve that?”

“I do, Nicole, please,” the brunette whimpered and bit her lip, looking pleadingly up into Nicole’s eyes above her.

“I don’t think so,” Nicole said as she looked down between their bodies, eyes lingering for a few seconds on the brunette’s full breasts rocking with the force of her thrusts. She could feel her cock swell even further at the sight and watched as the red tip emerged from Waverly’s folds, coated with the girl’s wetness. She quickly pulled her hips back just to slam them forward again, this time prolonging the thrust by pushing the base of her cock to Waverly’s clit, her balls at her entrance. “You were a bad girl, so I should just punish you instead.”

Waverly moaned at Nicole’s words; that was so unlikely to her in some ways but she had to admit, she really liked it when the redhead showed this side of herself. She felt her pussy contracting around nothing and she wasn’t sure how long she could stand Nicole’s teasing.

“Please, please Nicole, just fuck me already,” she said as she put her hands behind the redhead’s neck and pulled her down for a kiss. Nicole continued the measured thrusts with her hips, but Waverly could feel her resolve crumbling and knew that the redhead wanted to quicken the pace too. She broke the kiss and threaded her fingers through Nicole’s hair at the nape of her neck. “I know you want it too.”

At that Nicole straightened up abruptly, her cock abandoning Waverly’s folds. She quickly covered her cock with her right hand and started to stroke herself, maintaining the pace, while looking down on Waverly who squirmed at the sudden loss of friction. 

“Guess who's laughing now,” Nicole chuckled softly, trailing her left hand up on the brunette’s thigh to her panties. She fisted the band and pulled it down forcefully over Waverly’s legs, who had to raise her tanned legs for the garment to come off. The skirt was hunched up high on her hips at this point,leaving no barrier for what the redhead was about to do.

When Waverly was about to lower her legs after she was free from the panties, Nicole quickly caught her left leg and placed it on her shoulder, so it lay close to her chest.

“This will stay here,” she smirked, quickly turning her head to place a kiss on the brunette’s knee as she edged closer to the table.

Waverly could already feel the stretch in her legs from the position, but she fully trusted Nicole. She couldn’t wait to finally feel the redhead inside of her, whatever it took. She trailed one of her hands down her own chest and started to play with her nipple while she watched Nicole positioning herself in front of her. “Mhm...would you start already?”

“Patience, beautiful,” Nicole scolded her as she pumped her cock one last time and brought the tip to Waverly’s entrance. She looked at the girl for consent and instantly saw how the brunette was playing with her own breasts. It sent another jolt through her cock. “ _Fuck_ …you ready?”

“Just take me already, please!” Waverly said impatiently as she tried to inch closer to Nicole, knowing what was coming. Both of them were pretty worked up and ready.

Nicole gripped the base of her cock slowly and pushed the tip into the brunette;she let out a loud groan at the feeling of warmth engulfing her. She thrust forward, slowly pushing in and watched as her cock disappeared into Waverly. She could hear the brunette moaning as the tip popped in and took it as permission to continue. Jolts of pleasure ran up her spine as she bottomed out, mesmerized by the sight in front of her. She ran her fingers up and down Waverly’s thighs as she pulled halfway out, only to slam right back, groaning again. “Gosh, you’re so tight.”

“Nicole, please… I’m so full,” Waverly whimpered with her lips parted as she tried to wrap her head around how full she felt in this position. With one of her legs on Nicole’s shoulder she wrapped the other around the redhead’s waist, pulling her in even more.

Nicole took hold of her hips at that and started to thrust at a steady rhythm, feeling Waverly’s walls flutter around her cock. Tempted to go faster she steadied the leg on her shoulder with one hand and tightened her grip on Waverly’s hips. She couldn’t bend forward in this position to kiss the brunette, so she had to make Waverly speechless with other ways than her mouth.

She set a fast pace, slamming inside of the brunette forcefully. The sounds of slapping flesh and whimpers echoed in the office, occasionally Nicole’s name tumbling from Waverly’s lips.

Waverly threaded her fingers through her hair in disbelief. She could already feel herself getting close to the edge with the way Nicole was fucking her. She looked up at the redhead, who had a frown on her face from the concentration, sweat running down her neck.

“Oh my god, baby… you fuck me so good,” she moaned and gripped Nicole’s hand on her hip. Her mind was more preoccupied with the pleasure Nicole was giving her to notice her slip up. At that point, it didn’t even matter anymore. They were both where they wanted to be, how they wanted to be and everything seemed perfect. 

The redhead’s rhythm faltered for a second at the term of endearment, but she found herself quickly, pumping even faster, giving Waverly everything she had. She knew she wouldn’t last long at this pace, but tried to stave it off nonetheless, wanting Waverly to come first. She squeezed the brunette’s hip briefly before she took Waverly’s hand and guided her fingers to her clit, indicating that she wanted the girl to touch herself while she fucked her.

“Fuck…” Nicole hissed as Waverly started to circle her own clit. She looked down, watching her cock repeatedly disappear into the tight heat as the brunette played with herself right next to it. She felt her balls tighten and it was getting incredibly hard to hold herself back.

“Ahh, baby, I’m going to come.” Waverly writhed as she felt her orgasm quickly approaching from the added stimulation on her clit. On Nicole’s next thrust she felt herself clench down hard, muscles spasming around the hard shaft inside of her, pleasure overtaking her senses. 

“Shit, Waves..” Nicole groaned as she felt the brunette clench down on her cock, watching in awe as Waverly reached her orgasm. She tried to prolong Waverly’s pleasure by moving inside of her, but a particularly hard clench was all she needed to reach her own release. With a shuddering breath she quickly pulled out and with her right hand on her cock she pumped herself, shooting thick spurts of come on Waverly’s quivering abs. 

They stood in their respective positions for a few more moments, spent after their rendezvous in the office. When Waverly’s heart beat came back to normal, she dragged her leg from Nicole’s shoulder next to the other and pulled her in to kiss her. It was long and passionate, but it didn’t miss the playfulness. The brunette huffed and smiled at a particular thought. _It feels like a pattern to have semi-public sex with my boss._ The manager gave her one more peck before helping the younger woman get up.

“What?” Nicole asked, not sure what had prompted that reaction. She wanted to know and make sure that everything was okay.

“It’s just-” The assistant stopped talking for a second to get off of the desk and rearrange her skirt, “we never quite make it to the bedroom for these… activities.”

“Oh...” Nicole looked like a deer in front of headlights, only just realizing it was true. “I mean, I wanted to after our date.”

Waverly suddenly felt bad for jumping to conclusions earlier. “I umm… I’m sorry,” said the brunette, staring at her feet and feeling small, like she was just a kid that was scolded for misbehaving. Later, she would think she wouldn’t mind it happening again if this was how Nicole would reassure her.

“It’s fine.” Nicole managed to make herself look presentable enough and, just like last time, she offered Waverly some tissues to clean herself. 

After 5 minutes of cleaning the mess they had made in their rush to resolve the _misunderstanding_ , Waverly was sitting in the older woman’s car waiting for… anything to happen. The redhead looked at her face, a small smile on her lips, thinking whether she should say something or not about the slip up the shorter woman had. She also knew they had to talk about these escapades of theirs and the fact that they needed to take a break or they could risk getting caught. It was exciting, yes, but was it worth her career? She cleared her throat, trying to get Waverly’s attention.

“How about I take you home? It’s getting late,” the manager proposed.

“Yeah, sure. Yeah.” 

×××××××××××××××××

Back in front of Waverly’s block, Nicole opened the door of the car for her and gestured to lead the way. They were holding hands the whole way to Waverly’s door, both smiling at the small gesture. For most people, it probably wouldn't be much, but for them, it meant a lot considering how they had started things the other way around. For Waverly, it meant that Nicole still wanted to give her a chance despite her outburst today and for Nicole, well… it only reinforced how much she craved the simple stuff, the normal behaviour a couple has when they are in love.

They were definitely on their way there.

They stopped and faced each other. The manager’s hands found their way to the brunette's waist once again, like this was where they were meant to be all this time. Foreheads pressed together, they kissed once again, lips meeting in a now well-known dance. It was freeing, relaxing, like a breath of fresh air. It was innocent until Waverly sucked briefly on the redhead’s upper lip. Chills ran down the older woman’s spine at the action and she knew she had to stop and have a real talk with the beautiful brunette.

“Waves, baby…” Upon hearing those words, the assistant felt encouraged to continue, the total opposite reaction to what Nicole wanted to happen. Well, maybe she didn’t _really_ want to stop, but it was for the best. “We need to talk.”

“About what?” Waverly settled on her lover’s neck, pressing small but meaningful kisses there, successfully distracting the woman in front of her. “Don’t you wanna _come_ inside?” She could feel her resolve was crumbling. 

“Yes, but to talk. Just talk.” None of them believed the redhead.

“Then what are we waiting for?”

They did talk that night, but it was mostly a conversation between the sheets, in a symphony of moans and groans that came together to become a masterpiece. They went to sleep eventually, knowing that the next day inevitably had to come and make them wake up early and go to work. They didn’t mind all that much. In fact, they both silently thanked whatever god was out there that they were able to meet each other, even though it was in such a scandalous context. It didn’t matter to Nicole. Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed yourselves. We wanna hear from you and tell us what you thought, so make sure to leave us comments and dont forget to subscribe.  
> You can find me on tumblr as nekkosayuri-chan  
> You can find Simorail on tumblr as [Simorailx](https://simorailx.tumblr.com/)
> 
> We hope that you are safe and healthy and that this situation isn't affecting you that much.  
> To help pass the time, I made 2 lists of all the Wayhaught stories I read on AO3 and I totally recommend reading:  
> The first one is here: [Top WayHaught stories by Genre](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1m12Nxwh6MGOjzMqKhuE9tUGkXdD1wB3Q/view?usp=sharing)  
> The second is here: [Wayhaught One Shots / Short stories](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14Be96YBPv-E0_h8KDDkvQQmFLXrfc30z/view?usp=sharing)
> 
> Until next time, peace and love!


End file.
